OS : The passion, stronger than hatred Part I
by MissFanFic-C
Summary: Os en 2 partit. J'avais envie de recréer la haine qu'il y a entre nos 2 perso favoris Katherine et Damon revisité à ma manière. /!\ risque de Lemon. Mini résumé: Damon retrouve Katherine après un siècle elle veut se venger de lui pour ce qu'il lui a fait elle est déterminée à le détruire. mais leurs anciens sentiments refond surface! l'amour prendra t-elle le dessus sur la haine ?


Damon Salvatore était allongé sur la route avec une bouteille de bourbon à la main, il jubilait déjà à l'idée qu'une voiture s'arrête, essayant de deviner combien il y aurait de passager, combien de litres de sang il allez avaler, combien de personnes il allait tuer. Quand soudain le ronronnement d'une voiture se fit entendre, il était 3 heures du matin et se demander, qui étaient ses imbéciles qui sortaient à cette heure-là, il se concentra un peu plus pour entendre mieux et cru entendre une dispute, apparemment un homme et une femme. Plus la voiture se rapprocher plus le sourire un coin qui se dessina sur le visage de Damon s'agrandit. La voiture se mit à freiner s'arrêtant juste devant lui, lui touchant seulement le bras. Les deux individus sortirent de la voiture, la femme hurlait, « **tu l'as tuée, tu l'as tuée** » tendit que l'homme passa les deux mains sur son visage, exprimant le désespoir... oui le désespoir, ils n'allaient pas tarder à le connaître.

Damon se leva et le couple se regarda, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui se passer ! La femme dit « **monsieur, est-ce que ça va, vous n'avez rien** », et Damon sourit, il fit un sourire en coin et il les observa Damon voyer de la peur dans leurs yeux et il aimait ça ! Puis des veines apparues sous les yeux de ce dernier, et des crocs commençaient à sortir de ses gencives, ni la femme, ni l'homme ne cria, ils ne partirent pas non plus en courant, enfaîte ils étaient trop tétanisés pour bouger, mais l'homme dit « **Ne toucher pas à ma femme** » « **Oh ! Vraiment désole »** répondit Damon, « **je commence par qui** » personne ne répondis alors Damon s'approcha doucement de la femme, et dit « **Vraiment dommage, vous étiez si ravissante** » « **Pitiez** » pleura la femme, mais Damon lui fit un regard désolé et dit « **je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça, un monstre et le pire, c'est que j'aime tellement ça** » Alors Damon se jeta sur la gorge de la femme, il lui arracha sa carotide et but le sang qui coulait en abondance de sa gorge, la femme s'évanouit, mais Damon retient le corps sans vie de la femme puis une fois rassasier Damon lâcha son corps à terre, il vit que l'homme pleuré en silence, « **À vous maintenant** » dit Damon « **Oh ! ne pleurait pas, vous allez bientôt rejoindre votre femme s'il existe quelque part un enfer** » alors Damon se jeta sur l'homme et lui infligea le même traitement, et laissa tomber le corps de l'homme à côté de celui de la femme. Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna pour voir une dernière fois les corps sans vie du couple, il n'eut aucun regret, aucun remords, il apprécia la scène une dernière fois tout en passant sa main sous sa bouche pour enlever le plus de sang possible puis se lécha la lèvre inférieure, dégustant les dernières gouttes de sang, puis il partit dans la nuit, pensant déjà à son prochain meurtre.

Il avait marché maintenant pendant plus d'une heure quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, mais il fut surpris et hoqueta quand il fut projeté contre un arbre, sa colonne vertébrale, lui fit souffrir pendant un court instant, puis il commença à ressentir une autre douleur encore plus intense située dans sa poitrine et vu qu'une branche d'arbre commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement de son cœur, il mit quelques instants pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, en fait, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il était prisonnier d'un corps, celui d'une femme qui sentait étrangement bon une odeur qui lui était familière, il ne vit pas tout de suite son visage, mais au fond de lui il savait... Il savait que c'était ELLE, son seul et unique amour ! La femme se rapprocha de lui dévoilant son visage à la lumière de la pleine lune, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il reconnut son visage diaboliquement parfait, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois, qu'il s'était vu, il y a maintenant un siècle, son visage paraissait seulement plus dur, Damon le savait bien, elle était revenue ici pour le tué « **Va y Katherine tue-moi qu'on en finisse** » « **Oh non ! Damon, c'est mal me connaître, je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, ce serait bien trop facile, non... Non... enfaîte, je vais d'abord te faire souffrir** » Damon, lui fit un regard noir profond, mais quand ces yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux noisette de Katherine, qui le faisait temps craquer à l'époque et encore maintenant, les yeux de Damon se radoucirent et il frissonna de terreur ou de plaisir, mais une chose est sûre cette femme réussissait encore à lui transmettre des émotions, les émotions qu'il avait perdues, il y a maintenant un siècle. Cependant, les yeux de Katherine étaient remplis de haine, elle lui en voulait encore, il le savait et depuis 100 ans elle préparait sa vengeance. Mais Damon ne se laissa pas faire, il saisit une minuscule seconde, une seconde où Katherine détourna son attention, alors Damon enfonça sa main dans la poitrine de Katherine, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre au bout de ses doigts, le cœur de Katherine s'emballa, il le sentait, elle avait peur, Damon sourit, de son fameux sourire en coin, il la tenait enfin, il pouvait lui arracher le cœur tout doucement, la faire souffrir, pour qu'elle soit à sa merci et dieu sait qu'il en rêvait « **Tue moi Damon, comme ça, ça sera fini, je te traquerai toujours pour ce que tu m'as fait, je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir eu ma vengeance** » dit Katherine visiblement en colère mais aussi déstabiliser par ce revirement de situation « **Tu l'as déjà eue ta vengeance Katherine, oui j'ai tué ta petite sœur et toi, tu as tué mon petit frère, tu veux quoi de plus me faire souffrir pour me tuer ensuite, pour quoi faire ? tu ne te sentiras pas mieux Katherine, cela fait maintenant 200 ans, tu ne crois pas que c'est bon maintenant, il y a déjà eu assez de mort comme ça** » dit Damon en relâchant Katherine alors celle-ci tomba à terre, mais ne mit pas longtemps à se relever « **Tu es faible Damon, je l'ai toujours su, tu avais enfin l'occasion de me tuer et tu as laissé passer cette unique chance, j'espère juste que tu t'en rends compte** » sur ces mots Katherine parti en un coup de vent, Damon frissonna, cette femme faisait resurgir des souvenirs du passer qu'il essayait d'oublier à tout jamais, il aurait voulu la suivre, la traqué mais à quoi bon ? Il continua sa route jusqu'au vieux manoir abandonné où il s'était installé il n'y a pas longtemps, il était terriblement seul dans cet endroit immense, mais c'était chez lui et il ne partirait jamais. Parfois quand la solitude était trop dure à supporter, il trouvait la compagnie d'une ou plusieurs filles qui hypnotisait, mais ce soir avec l'arrivée de Katherine en ville Damon était perdu, il avait toujours aimé cette femme, mais elle l'avait aussi fait terriblement souffrir, la souffrance était tellement atroce qu'il avait dû éteindre ses émotions et il l'a détesté tellement pour ça. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée quand il en avait l'occasion. Katherine avait raison, il était faible, il ne pouvait pas la tuée, il pouvait seulement l'aimer.


End file.
